PRIMAVERA MÁGICA
by Maiko Granger
Summary: Capítulo 2 Sorpresas, ¿q pasó con neville? peleas entre Draquito y Harry, muchas sorpresitas.....por favor REVIEW!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Holass, este es mi primer ff, tengan un poco de paciencia, el capítulo empieza el 1 de marzo del 5º año de Harry en Howarts, y bueno hay cambios...¡¡ustedes verán!! Nuevos personajes....Ron y Hermione *^_^* , y muchas sorpresas!! Está dedicado a Hermione Weasly (Alejandra), q me ha hecho descubrir el mundo de los fics.....ESPERO Q LES GUSTE, ayyyyy, ahí va:  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1: Pensando  
  
  
  
Harry miraba al lago, necesitaba pensar. Ya era 1 de marzo, en este curso todavía no había pasado nada "emocionante". Era demasiado extraño q todo fuese tan tranquilo ... Harry sonrió era un alivio q todo fuese tan bien, el último partido de quiddich había sido un éxito rotundo, ya tenían bastante diferencia con respecto a los demás equipos aunque, naturalmente estaban seguidos por Slytherin......  
  
Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar las irritantes risitas de un grupo de niñas de 1º "oh no" pensó Harry "por favor, q no se acerquen, por favor...", pero a medida q Harry intentaba taparse la cara para no ser visto cuatro niñas encabezadas por otra de pelo rizo, se acercaban más y más:  
  
-¡Hola Harry! – dijo la del pelo rizado- me llamo Betty, estoy en....  
  
- En primer curso – completó Harry y pensó " si me lo lleva repitiendo todo el año; y ahora seguramente..." Las niñas q la acompañaban no paraban de soltar risitas estúpidas. La niña de bucles prosiguió:  
  
- Es q verás nos preguntabamos...esto...si tú...- las risitas eran cada vez más estridentes- si tú..... nos podrías decir ........  
  
- ...en donde esta Ron ¿no? – todas se ruborizaron y asintieron con la cabeza - pues supongo q estará en la biblioteca con Hermione , peor no les molestéis q están muy atareados con el trabajo q les mandó hacer Snape.  
  
- Muchas gracias Harry- sonrió Betty. Y ella y su grupito se alejaron cuchicheando:  
  
- Esa Hermione.....¿quién se cree q es?  
  
- Si, todo el día detrás de Ron........  
  
- ¡Es un escándalo!  
  
- Esto no puede continuar así .......  
  
Harry continuó mirando al lago, esta vez riéndose sin disimulo. Ron tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas desde q había empezado el curso, al principio parecía gustarle, pero a estas alturas ya no lo podía soportar más.  
  
- ¿qué es lo q te hace tanta gracia, Harry?- le irrumpió una voz, era Seamus Finnigan y llevaba a Cho Chang agarrada por la cintura.  
  
- Eran las de 1º q preguntaban por Ron – contestó Harry todavía riéndose.  
  
- No sé q le ven- dijo Cho – es cierto q este año ha mejorado mucho físicamente – y añadió al ver q Seamus fruncía el entrecejo – pero yo a mi Seamy no lo cambio por nada.  
  
- Vaya Seamus, no sabía q la tenías tan pillada- y les guiño un ojo.  
  
- Bueno Harry, me parece q....esto....nos tenemos q ir.  
  
- No te preocupes Seamus, q ya me voy yo- dijo Harry dando un salto y poniéndose en pie- ¡ Hasta luego!  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia el castillo, se alegraba de q Seamus y Cho fuesen pareja, no había sido fácil olvidar a Cho pero si, definitivamente, él la había olvidado por completo.  
  
Camino de la sala común Harry se topó con Ron y con Hermione y empezaron a charlar animadamente de la cara q había puesto Malfoy al descubrir q se había sentado sobre una de las bombas fétidas de Fred y George.  
  
Harry se paró en seco y empujó a Ron detrás de una cortina.  
  
-Hazme caso y no te muevas- le susurró.  
  
Hermione empezó a decir:  
  
- Pero Harry ¿te has vuelto loco? Tu te crees q ....- pero se detuvo al ver q Harry le señalaba a un grupo de niñas de 2º q se acercaban.  
  
- Otro de los clubes de fans de Ron – dijo Harry riendo.  
  
-¿Sabéis en donde está Ron?- esto lo dijeron dirigiédose a Harry, a Hermione le echaron una mirada despectiva.  
  
- Si – dijo Hermione extrañamente amable, Harry la miró sorprendido- se fue a visitar a Hagrid, así q no creemos q vuelva hasta las nueve. ¿verda Harry?  
  
- Eh... si, si es q me parece q no había entendido muy bien esto.......lo de los quintaped.  
  
Las niñas se alejaron desilusionadas, pasados unos instantes Ron salió de detrás de las cortinas:  
  
- Vaya, realmente esto es un fastidio, les tendré q decir q me dejen en paz, pero no quiero parecer grasero....  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿GROSERO????? ¡¡¡¡Ellas son las groseras!!!!! Parecen niñas pequeñas siempre rozándote los talones, ya te podían dejar n rato en paz- chilló Hermione.  
  
-Vaya, vaya – sonrió Ron – cualquiera diría q estas celosa....(U_U)  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Celosa????? ¿¿Pero tu q te crees?? Más bien estoy harta de todas tus histéricas admiradoras y de ti!!!- respondió – Yo me voy!!!!  
  
- Pero Harry, ¿viste como se ha puesto?  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros mientras Ron murmuraba "mujeres.....".  
  
El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, incluso a Harry y a Ron les sobró tiempo, acabados sus deberes, para jugar una partida al ajedrez mágico; mientras Hermione seguía estudiando:  
  
- No os comprendo ¿cómo podéis estar ahí tan tranquilos jugando? Hay tantos deberes q hacer, tanto q estudiar, tantas clases q preparar......  
  
Ron había vuelto a ganar a Harry, ambos chalaban sobre las jugadas q habían echo hasta q Harry observó q Neville entraba en la sala común y se dirigía hacia ellos, tenía la cara pálida y la mirada perdida, Ron pareció darse cuenta de q lo q Harry miraba se volteó y al ver a Neville dijo:  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo Neville? – Hermione alzó la vista – Neville...¡¡¡Neville!!!  
  
- Ah.... si ...... no....nada.  
  
- No nos mientas Neville – dijo Hermione – se te nota en la cara.  
  
- Bueno..... veréis.... creo q .......mi abuela está enferma....porque ....esto ......se calló por las escaleras.  
  
- Bah- exclamó Ron- pero si estamos en un mundo mágico, eso se cura enseguida!!  
  
- Si, es cierto- sonrió Neville, pero era una sonrisa q le parecía a Harry un tanto forzada- bueno, estoy algo cansado, creo q me ya me voy a dormir.  
  
Los tres amigos rodeados de la multitud de la sala común siguieron cada uno a lo suyo; pero Harry seguía preocupado por Neville así q decidió subir poniendo como excusa q estaba cansado, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marchar, pero Hermione le detuvo:  
  
- Recuerda q mañana tu y Ron, cuando salgáis de adivinación tenéis q pasarme a buscar por la clase de aritmancia para ir a dar ese paseo q teníamos planeado dar por las afueras de Howarts,en esas horas libres q tenemos.  
  
- Claro q lo recuerdo – dijo Harry – ahora me voy a la habitación, estoy cansado. Hasta mañana.  
  
Harry subió al dormitorio y allí se encontró a Neville q parecía estar leyendo pero Harry observó q su mirada estaba fija en un punto se la página.  
  
- Neville, en serio ¿q te pasa? Sé q allí abajo nos has mentido – Harry miraba fijamene a Neville q ahora tenía la cada oculta tras el libro – Neville!!! Te etoy habando!! Yo slo me preocupo por ti y.....- Harry se detuvo, Neville había retirado el libro de su rostro y Harry vio q sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas – Neville.........  
  
- Harry, tu lo sabes mejor q nadie – dijo Neville muy serio – El-que-no- debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto- gordas lágrimas resbalaban sobre su cara – mi abuela no se ha caído por las escaleras, mi abuela a sido atacada por el- que-no-debe-ser-nombrada y se trata de una maldición q todavía no saben solucionar, mi abuela está muy grave.  
  
- ¿Me estás diciendo q Voldemort ha atacado a tu abuela?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Perdón, dios mío Neville, lo siento mucho, la verdad es q no sé q decir.  
  
- Por favor – Neville miró fijamente a Harry – no se lo digas a nadie, ni a Hermione, ni a Ron.  
  
- De acuerdo, no te preocupes no lo diré, creo q ahora lo q necesitas es dormir – dijo Harry mientras le quitaba cuidadosamente el libro de las manos- mañana será otro día.  
  
  
  
  
  
¿¿¿LES HA GUSTADO??? ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, ME HARÍAN ILUSIÓN..... LES ESPERAN SORPRESAS.............MUCHAS.  
  
LIVE FOREVER*^_^* 


	2. Capítulo 2: SORPRESAS

Capítulo 2:  
  
  
  
En el desayuno todo seguía con total normalidad, Hermione repasaba sus apuntes de Historia de la magia mientras se comía una tostada, Ron no paraba de comer pastelitos de mermelada mientras un par de niñas le miraban atontadas y Harry pensaba en los Dursey, seguramente ahora estarían chismorreando sobre alguno de sus aburridos vecinos, le alegraba no estar entre ellos. Solo había algo q andaba mal, Neville no estaba por ningún sitio.  
  
El salón estaba casi lleno del todo Harry vio q Dumbledore miraba a su alrededor y entonces se levantó y cuando todo el mundo estuvo callado (por supuesto antes tuvo q llamarles la atención a los gemelos Weasly) dijo:  
  
Debo informaros q vuestro amigo Neville Longbottomon abandonará el colegio durante una temporada por motivos personales – y al ver q se había producido un murmullo general añadió – q a vosotros no os interesan.  
  
Dicho esto se sentó y empezó a charlar con la profesora Trelawney, q hoy estaba sentada en el lugar q habitualmente ocupaba Snape.  
  
Hermione dijo:  
  
- ¿cómo? Esta diciendo Neville se va, y no nos da ningún tipo de información.  
  
- Q, supongo q ya os querréis meter en asuntos q no os interesan no? – esto último lo había dicho Draco Malfoy – además es obvio q se ha ido a despedir de su abuela, q desde q ha sido atacada por el gran Señor, no tiene muchas posibilidades de vida.  
  
- Cállate Malfoy – dijo Ron en tono despectivo – además la abuela de Neville no ha sido atacada por...  
  
- Vaya Malfoy - le interrumpió Harry – veo q estás bien informado ¿tu padre ya te ha enviado una lechuza explicándote lo q ocurrió, o te lo contó antes de q ocurriera? Por q no es q lo sepa mucha gente. Malfoy tu familia está medida en la mierda hasta el cuello.  
  
- Mi familia- dijo resaltando cada una de las sílabas – es una familia de ganadores, además tu q sabrás si nunca has tenido una familia.  
  
Harry intentó contenerse, observó q Snape les observaba pero también McGonagall....  
  
- Mejor no tener familia, a tener una como la tuya q compra tu felicidad con dinero ¿ a que nadie te ha dado cariño cuando te caías de pequeño? A mi tampoco pero la diferencia es q yo no tenía a nadie y tu si.  
  
- Serás ....- a Malfoy le brillaban los ojos- marnicolupus!  
  
Malfoy había sacado su varita y Harry se había agachado a tiempo, pero el conjuro había alcanzado a George y a éste empezaron a salirle un montón de granos enormes por todo el cuerpo. McGonagall y Snape se acercaban apresuradamente mientras Malfoy escapaba de Fred y George:  
  
- ¡ George! Q conjuro le echo?  
  
- Ninguno! – gritaba George mientras se rascaba – a este le mato yo con mis propias manos!!!! – McGonagall llegó a tiempo  
  
- Fred, George padad!!!- gritó - ¡¡¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin!!! Y tu Malfoy limpiarás lo trofeos de todas las salas comunes!! En especial la de Gryffindor.  
  
- Minerva – intervino Snape – creo q el castigo debería ponérselo yo – asi q.....  
  
Draco Malfoy sonreía.  
  
- Perdona Severus pero ha atacado a un alumno de mi casa así q el castigo sigue en pié. Y como quede una sola mota de polvo en alguno de ellos- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Malfoy- me encargaré personalmente de q esto lo recuerdes toda tu vida, por supuesto ni q decir q te queda terminantemente prohibido usar magia en el castigo – Fred y George daban saltos de alegría mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione intentaban ocultar su alegría poniendo caras serias- venga George, será mejor q vayas a la enfermería.  
  
  
  
La mañana siguió con total normalidad, los viernes eran los peores, tenían pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, clases q estaban dadas por Snape, y acompañadas por los Slytherins ( uy, como me paso con los Gryffindors :p), pero esta mañana estaban de tan buen humor, q hicieron caso omiso a los comentarios de Malfoy hacia la familia de Ron y la popularidad de Harry. Después de comer sólo les quedaba una clase: adivinación y a Hermione aritmancia, así q después de q la Señorita Trelawney augurase la ruptura de una de sus bolas, la llegada de alguien nuevo y la muerte de Harry (por enésima vez), Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la clase de aritmancia, pero descubrieron q ésta aún no se había terminado. Mientras esperaban Ron echó un vistazo a la clase a través del cristal de la puerta: el profesor no cesaba de escribir unas cifran rarísimas en el encerado, la mitad de la clase estaba dormida y la otra mitad tenían caras de haberse arrepentido profundamente de haber escogido esa asignatura, sólo había una persona q parecía estar ajena a todo eso: Hermione; estaba muy atenta y sonriente y cada poco levantaba la mano, realmente disfrutaba en aquella clase. Ron sonrió, nunca había conocido a nadie tan especial como Hermione (*^_^*), sumiso en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre q daba por finalizada la clase.  
  
Hermione recogió sus cosas y salió de clase, al ver a Harry y a Ron les saludó alegremente y les dijo:  
  
- Hola chicos!! No sé lo q vamos a hacer, mirad como llueve!! No podemos salir con este tiempo.  
  
- Vaya....- dijo Harry desilusionado- tendremos q irnos a la sala común....  
  
- ¡ Esperad! – a Ron le brillaban los ojos - ¿ por q no damos un paseo por dentro de Howarts? Aun nos qdan muchos lugares q ver- Ron tenía razón, en todos sus años en Hogwarts todavía no conocían el castillo por completo.  
  
- Pero eso va en contra de las normas......-protestó Hermione.  
  
- Lo sabemos de sobra – dijo Harry – pero un poco de peligro nunca viene mal, además no me digas q te apetece quedarte otra tarde en la sala común o en la biblioteca.  
  
- En el fondo creo q tenéis razón- dijo Hermione no muy convencida- en el fondo....  
  
Así q andando y andando sin rumbo fijo hubo un momento en el q Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en un largo pasillo de piedra q pronto giraría hacia la derecha......  
  
- Esperad- susurró Hermione justo antes de q girasen- ¿no escuchais algo?  
  
Todos se detuvieron y escucharon atentamente:  
  
- ¿Estás seguro de q al despacho de Dumbledore se va por aquí? – aquella voz no les resultaba familiar – es q no estoy muy segura ¿no te habrás equivocado? Verás Draco ¿no? No creo q este....  
  
- El despacho de Dumbledore no está por aquí, pero este es un lugar muy acogedor, y bueno estamos solos....tu y yo.....  
  
- No verás.......yo........es q no te conozco y......  
  
- Bueno no me negarás q soy guapo  
  
- No t me acerques más Draco, te lo digo en serio.  
  
Harry no podía más, Malfoy estaba molestando a aquella chica, cruzó la esquina y vio q Malfoy estaba besando a la desconocida, esta le apartó bruscamente y dijo:  
  
- ¡Petrificus totalus!  
  
Malfoy se había convertido en una estatua, de repente la chica vio a Harry con la varita alzada.  
  
- Vaya, tú no serás un amigo le éste – dijo mirando a Malfoy con desprecio y levantando la varita – porque sino será mejor q te eches a correr  
  
- Nosotros no somos amigos de Malfoy – dijo Ron, ahora los tres estaban a la vista de aquella niña.  
  
- Verás....-dijo Harry poniéndose colorado – yo....iba a defenderte.  
  
- Mi nombre es Amy – sonrió – eso es muy amable por tu parte, pero sé defenderme sola.  
  
Harry se quedó mirando a aquella niña con curiosidad, era un poco más baja q él, tenía el pelo largo y rizo y sus grandes ojos marrones tenían un brillo especial.  
  
- Ejem, ejem – tosió Hermione – Mi nombre es Hermione, este es Ron y él es Harry.  
  
- Encantada, bueno y ahora podríais decirme en donde está el despacho de Dumbledore?  
  
- Por supuesto – sonrió Harry- ¿y q hacemos con éste?- señaló a Malfoy.  
  
- En cuanto alguien le eche de menos q pregunte.  
  
Alejandra caminaba por el pasillo dando saltitos, pronto iba delante de ellos.  
  
- ¿De dónde ha salido esta? – susurró Hermione a sus amigos.  
  
- Ni idea – dijo Ron – pero sinceramente no está nada mal – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo .  
  
Hermione le dio una patada a Ron "uy, fue sin querer" se disculpó, pero Ron siguió cojeando.  
  
- Me parecéis un poco mal educados –dijo Harry adelantándose hasta alcanzar a Amy.  
  
Amy se dio cuenta de q Harry estaba cerca y dijo:  
  
- Q grande es este castillo ¿no? Dumstrang no es ni la mitad de grande.  
  
- ¿Dumstrang? , espera ¿entonces tu q haces aquí?  
  
- Resulta q he venido a pasar el resto del curso con mi tía, porque no me sentía a gusto allí – a Harry le costaba seguirle el paso a Amy, pues ésta caminaba dando saltitos – si quieres camino normal.  
  
- Creo q será mejor – contestó, parecía q aquella niña le leía el pensamiento, pues estaba a punto de comentárselo- ¿puedo preguntarte quién es tu tía?  
  
- Pues claro, es la profesora Trelawney, en mi opinión es un poco rara pero no es mala gente, oye te pasa algo?  
  
Harry se puso colorado había estado observándola ensimismado, tenía una sonrisa tan bonita.... ( jejejejeje)  
  
- Esto....no nada.  
  
- Un momento – Amy se detuvo y se quedó observando a Harry- tus ojos verdes, tu pelo......me resultas familiar – frunció el entrecejo y de repente fijó la mirada en la frente de Harry – Tu eres Harry Potter- dijo convencida.  
  
- Vaya, esperaba q no te dieses cuenta – dijo sinceramente Harry.  
  
- Bueno en realidad no me resultabas familiar por eso – ahora fue ella la q se puso colorada. Ron les interrumpió :  
  
- Este es el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
- Genial!! Muchísimas gracias!! – se acercó al oído de Harry y le susurró - ¿Sabes? Hay cosas q se heredan de familia.  
  
Harry se quedó muy confundido después de aquello ¿de q le conocía aquella niña?, ¿q quería haber dicho con eso?, el resto de la tarde, los tres amigos lo pasaron en la sala común haciendo deberes y charlando sobre aquella niña misteriosa q había aparecido en sus vidas.  
  
LES GUSTÓ? DÍGANME Q SI!! ... O Q NO... PERO POR FAVOR PULSEN ESE BOTONCITO TAN BONITO Y DEJEN REVIEW; PORFI........SE Q VOY UN POKO LENTA CON LO DE RON Y MIONE PERO CADA COSA A SU TIEMPO.........POR CIERTO LO DE NEVILLE NO SE QUEDARÁ AHÍ, NO SOY TAN MALA PARA SACARLO DEL MAPA ASÍ CO,O ASI.  
  
HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!!!  
  
Nota: pueden enviarme sugerencias o críticas a jennyfr88@hotmail.com  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
CaMiLa GrAnGeR (): a mi tambien me parece q ron se lo merece.......es tan mono....ahí tienes la continuación, sigue enviándome reviews gracias!!, gracias por tus dos reviews!!! Me hacen mucha ilusión!!  
  
Herm;)one We@sley: el ff sigue estando dedicado a ti, déjame tu tb reviews!! Y gracias a ti!!  
  
Hermione12 yo tb estoy lokita por ronnie, se merece a todas las de 2ª y mas, q lindo q es...... ¡espero q t siga gustando!! Por cierto seguiremos teniendo noticias de neville........ 


End file.
